The described aspects relate to communications networks, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for enhancing communications messages exchanged across a communications network.
Communications across networks involve the exchange of communications messages. For example, a communications device operating on a wireless communications network may send and/or receive a voice call message associated with a telephone call, a limited capacity voice service such as the short voice service (SVS™) message developed by Qualcomm, Incorporated of San Diego, Calif., a data call message associated with browsing the Internet, electronic mail and/or a limited capacity data message such as a text message sent via short message service (SMS).
In many instances, such communications messages are limited to data representing a voice message or a text message input into the sending communications device.
Thus, it is desired to enhance the information exchanged by a communications message.